This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Picks used during play of stringed musical instruments are commonly made of metal or plastic having smooth surfaces where the user grips the pick. This leads to twisting or displacement of the pick between the user's fingers during play, and can change the flexibility of the pick as the grip point changes and can lead to the user dropping the pick. Perspiration or other substances on the fingers can also reduce frictional contact with the pick. Modified picks include grip surfaces embossed or etched onto the pick surfaces. These modifications, however, often add thickness to the pick by adding a different material as ridges or beads, which can “deaden” the pick by reducing the feedback of the force and vibration of the strings which are felt by the user as feedback or spacing the user's fingers further away from the playing surface of the pick. Modifications to improve grip are also known which add one or more apertures to the pick. These designs do not maximize the grip force as the user's fingers may contact themselves through the apertures, and if perspiration is present the fingertips in contact can still rotate or allow the pick to rotate.